The present invention relates generally to equipment used in fuel dispensing environments. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a fuel dispenser power distribution system.
Fuel dispensers typically include several alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC) subsystems and peripherals. These subsystems and/or peripherals may need to be updated over the life cycle of the fuel dispenser.
Fuel dispensers may be subject to variations in AC power supply connectivity and/or quality. Additionally, fuel dispensers may suffer from component failures, due to such events as power glitches, power surges, lightning strike, electrostatic discharge (ESD), or the like. However, it may be difficult to verify the cause of the component failures without costly and/or complicated monitoring equipment.